


A Moment

by officialchildermass



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Books, M/M, Martin Pale - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialchildermass/pseuds/officialchildermass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never been well versed in matters of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

_Essaies on the Raven Kinges Art offe Magicarum_ was a book not much loved by its owner. Now, there are always books loved less than others, but this was extraordinary, as its owner was without a doubt the greatest book aficionado to roam England – he owned a library in his mansion in Yorkshire, in his previous dwelling, and one in his current residence on Hanover Square in London.

In fact, however, this book was loathed to such an extent that it was lying on its own on a dusty shelf in the Yorkshire library, which had been deserted in the early spring of 1807. Some three years later the _Essaies_ were finally moved to London.

It was only under much protest that Mr Norrell, owner of the splendid libraries, had consented to transfer a few of the other remaining valuable, dangerous books of magic from Yorkshire to London. However, the _Essaies_ were neither valuable, dangerous nor particularly magical, as they were a collection written by Martin Pale[1]. The presence of his work in the box of books delivered by Childermass, Mr Norrell’s servant, puzzled Mr Norrell to a quite great extent.

“Childermass!” cried Mr Norrell. “Didn’t I give you a list with which books to bring and which – under no circumstance, no circumstance I said – to leave?”

His servant shrugged. “It seemed to me a topic of research which should be of particular interest to Mr Strange, sir.”

The slightest colouring could be perceived in Mr Norrell’s otherwise grey, colourless complexion. After a few moments of hesitation, he mumbled, “but you of all people should know that Strange and I have been working so diligently to erase all mention of the d——d Raven King from the face and history of English Magic.”

“Yes, sir,” said Childermass. “But does Mr Strange know why?”

With those words and without a dismissal, the unservantlike servant put the box on Mr Norrell’s desk and left the library.

Again, the book lay forgotten for some years. Or perhaps not forgotten, but neglected – the presence of any writing concerning the Raven King[2] agitated Mr Norrell. He tried not to think of the book – and thus, of course, failed magnificently in doing so.

When Mr Strange returned from the Peninsula after having fought Emperor Napoleon Buonaparte’s armies in Spain and Portugal alongside Lord Wellington[3], Mr Norrell considered giving the _Essaies_ to him.

But as Mr Norrell was not a man fond of rash action, or indeed any action at all other than turning pages of books, he convinced himself over and over again that the timing was not right. A favourable moment would present itself, sooner or later.

And in all truth, Mr Norrell preferred ‘later’ to ‘sooner’. He had never been well versed in matters of the heart.

Meanwhile, news of the nature of Mr Strange’s magic in the Peninsula had reached Britons’ ears. Mr Norrell did not go out to partake in the gossip, but when Childermass told him (and Childermass knew) that Strange had performed the Raven King’s magic, Norrell believed him[4].

Years passed, until one dreary winter morning in February 1815 Mr Strange told Mr Norrell how he felt that he had outgrown his position as pupil and was quite finished with practicing magic out of books. Mr Norrell pleaded him to stay (and Mr Norrell did not plead); he tried to bribe him (and Mr Norrell did not bribe). However, Mr Strange’s mind could not be changed.

England’s only two magicians took tea together for the last time. Childermass brought the tea in and dropped a package wrapped in brown paper in Mr Norrell’s lap.

“Not now, Chi—”

“ _Now_ , Mr Norrell, is _the favourable moment_.” With a dark, meaningful glance, Childermass withdrew from the room.

Mr Norrell understood. He coughed, cleared his throat, and fiddled with the package. “Mr Strange,” he began, but he found himself unable to continue.

He wanted to tell Strange innumerable things. That he had had his reasons. That it would be useless to keep this from him, now that they would part. That he wished he would not leave, and, dear Lord! how he would miss Mr Strange dearly. None of these confessions psassed his lips, however.

Wordlessly, Mr Norrell handed Mr Strange the package.

Out of it fell the _Essaies on the Raven Kinges Art offe Magicarum_.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Pale was an Argentine rather than an Aureate magician and was thus, as far as the excellence of magic goes, not quite so high up on the ladder as some supposed he was.
> 
> [2] That is, writing that did not condemn the Raven King.
> 
> [3] Lord Wellington gained the title ‘Duke’ for his efforts. Strange did not, while his actions staved off a certain victory for the French army.
> 
> [4] Childermass denied that Strange had raised an army of dead Frenchmen to fight their previous allies. He did not deny, however, that Strange had in fact raised the dead – just not an army.
> 
> ^I tried anchor links but I couldn't figure them out.
> 
> There is some redundant information, because of course everyone knows that Childermass is Norrell's servant, but I wrote this for a weekly challenge among my friends (the prompt being 'teacher/professor seducing/coming on to one of his/her students').
> 
> Moreover some info might be contradictory or odd with regard to the novel but I did this all for simplicity's sake, so my friends could understand this fic without having read the novel (they are wicked and infernal and I am slowly persuading them to read it).
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed, and I love getting feedback!


End file.
